


浪潮 下

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	浪潮 下

如果金希澈现在能照镜子，他就能看到自己的脸现在滚烫的就像刚煮熟的虾子。而且他缩成一团的身体，显得他更像了。  
他听清了朴正洙的话，但对方这句话砸的他头晕目眩，让他好像堕入云间一样。他情不自禁的侧了头。  
“没关系的吧？大不了和上次一样就可以了嘛”朴正洙这样说着，离金希澈更近了。  
金希澈吸了吸鼻子，他知道朴正洙在说什么。他讲的是上次两人一起看三级片，互相帮对方打飞机的事情。  
金希澈看到屏幕上白花花的躯体，其实是不为所动的，虽然荧幕上女人的语言动作都带着挑逗，他却没有什么感觉。反倒是朴正洙，过来拉扯他的腰带的时候，他一瞬间就硬了。  
两个人用双手包裹着对方的火热，同时射出。金希澈甚至不小心喷到了一些到对方的脸上，他本来觉得难堪又抱歉，但是朴正洙直勾勾看着他，把嘴角的液体用舌尖舔掉露出了一个笑后，那个画面在他梦里出现了三天。  
“不可以吧..”金希澈说的结结巴巴，语气不由自主的软下来。“我们换个电影吧…正洙啊…”  
金希澈觉得自己应该得到一个欲拒还迎大赏，嘴里拒绝着对方。可是当朴正洙主动来扯他裤子的时候，他配合的把双腿分开，抬屁股让人把自己的睡裤脱下。  
朴正洙用手指弹了一下对方肿胀的下身，抬眼望了一下对方，嘴角的梨涡陷得很深。他把自己的睡衣纽扣解开，露出光裸的后背。  
“.…”金希澈还是一声不吭，但是把脸抬了起来，看着面前的朴正洙，刘海遮着对方的眼眸，只能看到对方挺翘的鼻子和饱满的嘴唇。金希澈的呼吸急促起来，去扯对方的裤子，反正都到这一步了，不接下去是不可能的，但是会做到哪一步，他能忍耐到哪个程度，他也没有谱。  
“不要脱裤子..你急什么”朴正洙皱眉，“讨厌死了，应该放沙发在这里，这样一点都不方便。”他抱怨着，付下了身体，几乎是趴在地面上，双膝跪在地上，臀部翘高，布料被他顶的绷住屁股的线条，下身却抵着。  
朴正洙手指一扯，把金希澈的四角内裤扯了一小部分下来，指腹在人龟头按揉。  
金希澈瞪大了眼睛，看着朴正洙张开了闭着的双唇，一寸寸将他挺立的分身含在了嘴里，又一下下吞了进去。  
湿热的嘴唇和分身的触碰已经激的金希澈前端酸胀，他有些惊怕的拉住朴正洙的胳膊，想把人推开。  
到了这里他才明白为什么朴正洙要把上衣脱掉，但是不脱裤子。当他的手指触碰到对方温热的肌肤，就已经舍不得挪开了，朴正洙嘴长得很开，有些吃力的吞吐着他的肿胀。金希澈觉得下面发出的水渍声在耳朵边无限放大，他忍不住低着头看着身下的人，骂了句脏话，拉住了朴正洙有些长的栗色短发，用力的将下身塞进对方嘴里。  
金希澈的动作很用力，一次次都顶到了朴正洙的喉头，让他忍不住流出了生理性的眼泪。朴正洙闭着眼睛，觉得对方弯曲的毛发蹭在自己脸上，十多年友人的脆弱部分就含在自己的嘴里，一次次拥入最深处。  
朴正洙尽力伸着生涩的舌头，舔弄着嘴里的物件。其实他大可不必这样，金希澈的尺寸把他的嘴巴塞得满满的，加上对方有些暴力的抽插，让他没办法花什么功夫讨好对方。  
朴正洙觉得嘴里咸腥的味道变浓，金希澈又在他嘴里抽插了十几下口，在人嘴里射了出来。朴正洙被呛了几下，金希澈迅速退出。朴正洙捂着嘴巴，剧烈的咳嗽起来，脸和眼角都通红。  
“吐出来。”金希澈拍打着朴正洙的后背，语气暴躁又急促，“你妈的，朴正洙，给老子吐出来。”  
朴正洙捂着嘴摇头，喉管一动，把嘴里的液体如数吞下后，才伸出粉嫩的舌头。“我不要…想尝尝看吗？你自己的味道?”  
金希澈冷着脸，拉住了朴正洙的手腕，把人拉入自己怀里，对着对方嘴唇吻了上去。舌头长驱直入，入侵着对方柔软的口腔，他尝到了自己在对方嘴里留下的味道，咸腥并不好，但混着朴正洙甜津津的味道，让他舍不得挪开嘴。  
朴正洙闷哼着用鼻子发声，手顺着金希澈的衣服伸进去，短指甲在人后背划弄。不知道什么时候，他几乎是坐在了金希澈的身上，两人之间只有一条睡裤相隔，朴正洙能感受到对方火热的下身正抵着自己的屁股，并且越来越硬。  
“和谁学来的，这些东西。”金希澈终于舍得松开怀里的人，两人额头相抵对视。朴正洙低笑了下，又轻轻的亲了对方的嘴唇。“网上学的..早就想这样对你这么做了，木头…”  
朴正洙忽然觉得下身一阵风，裤子被人褪下，只在膝盖后挂着蜷成一团。金希澈的手掌拖着对方的臀瓣儿，手指不客气的塞入对方的臀缝中，触摸到了一片黏腻的汁液。  
“给你打电话的时候，我就在这样呢…”朴正洙低声在金希澈耳边道，顺便咬住了对方的耳垂。“我刚把自己洗干净，手指就是这样..一点点塞了进去..”他背过自己的左手，将食指一点点塞入自己的后穴，闷哼起来，“进来啊..澈啊…”  
金希澈如受到蛊惑一般，把自己的手指也塞入了对方体内。两人的手指贴在一起，缓缓在朴正洙体内抽插。“嗯…就是这样..哈啊..把这里..插软了…给你打着电话呢呜..”  
“西八…”金希澈别的话说不出来，他现在只想骂人。 就觉得朴正洙今天电话里的声音，疲软的过分了，他只当是周末，对方熬夜睡得晚，醒了的奶音罢了。压根没往这个方向想。  
朴正洙这样做过多少次呢？给他打着电话，闷声哼着，把手指插进自己体内抽插，听着自己的声音射出。  
金希澈急躁的把两人手指撤出，换了自己勃起的肉棒抵住对方的穴口就顶到了最深处。朴正洙瞪大了眼睛，嘴上没松口，咬住了对方的耳垂闷哼。  
“放松点…这样我也不舒服…哈…耳朵要掉了…”金希澈终于开口说话了，他下身被人紧紧绞住，即使有了润滑剂和扩张，第一次的偷尝禁果也是要吃点苦头的。他耳朵被人咬的疼的麻木，他尽量不动，拍打着朴正洙的后背。“正洙听话，放松..哥哥这样怎么操你？”  
朴正洙原本放松的身体，在听到哥哥两个字之后，又迅速绷紧了，金希澈还故意用了女生用的方式。  
感觉对方肌肉放松下来，金希澈环着朴正洙的腰，一下下顶弄起来。  
“哈啊..我才是哥哥..你不要瞎叫..”朴正洙松了嘴，在受了伤的耳垂舔了舔。  
“是啊哥哥…被弟弟这样干的舒服吗？啧..西八…早知道这个样子，我就不憋着了..呜..夹的好舒服..”金希澈啃着朴正洙的肩头，迫不及待的留下属于自己的痕迹。  
他一下下顶的凶狠，次次都到对方体内最深处。朴正洙打着哆嗦收缩着后穴，脚趾都弯曲在了一起。  
后穴被撑的满满的，他收缩着后穴感觉都能知道对方的凸起和拥入最深。他双腿颤抖着，体内的润滑剂被一股股挤出，把两人交合处打湿。他仰着脖子忍不住的呻吟：“哈啊…太深了…澈啊..呜啊…不行了..不可以那里…”  
“不可以你就忍一下，我们哥不是最会忍耐了吗？”金希澈次次顶弄对方的g点，干到朴正洙的穴壁都痉挛起来，一下下吸着他的肉棒。金希澈一个没忍住，把精液射在了对方的身体里，但他的小腹早就是朴正洙一次次射出的体液，黏糊糊的沾在那里。  
朴正洙早就被情欲冲破了理智，眼睛眯在一起还挂着泪珠。  
金希澈怜惜的把人的泪珠吻掉，邪邪一笑。“正洙啊，再射给你一次吧？”


End file.
